


Morning Shenanigan

by faultylines



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultylines/pseuds/faultylines
Summary: Soonyoung attempts to cook breakfast for the nth time featuring a grumpy Jihoon.





	Morning Shenanigan

**Author's Note:**

> started as a joke, now it's here.  
> for jess. ♥  
> the product of my new motto: not perfect but finished  
> have fun? hehe.

Soonyoung trudges into the kitchen, eyes still half closed but heart full of determination. He told himself the previous night that he’s going to try and make breakfast for Jihoon again. Peeking at the clock, he figures he has a little over an hour before Jihoon wakes up. Careful not to make any noise, Soonyoung takes out the ingredients and tools he’ll need. He lays them out on the table and heaves out a deep sigh. 

_It’s just fried rice, scrambled eggs and bacon. Easy-peasy. Nothing could go wrong. Right?_

He puts on his favorite apron. It’s bright pink with a chef hamster embroidered in the middle, eyes and smile oddly similar to its owner and a big flame of sparkly fire at its back. Huge letters of Kiss The Cook was scrawled on top.

 

Soonyoung has taken it upon himself to actually learn proper food preparation since Jihoon can’t cook anything besides noodles. He watched video after video of tutorials and even signed up on their neighborhood’s weekly cooking classes. Of course, nothing is as easy as it seems. He almost lost a finger or two, and set off the fire alarm more times than any tenant ever did.

“Don't worry, Jihoonie! It's nothing, just the fire. But I'm okay.” He said when Jihoon rushed over to him when he heard Soonyoung yelped. He was scowling when he pushed Soonyoung aside to turn off the stove and put out the flame.

Soonyoung got banned from the kitchen and they got food delivered that night (and the rest of the week). Monday comes and he wakes up next to a box instead of Jihoon. Inside was the apron, a plastic face shield and a pair of oven mitts. A note was haphazardly stuck on top.

_“Don't think I didn't know you've been sneaking behind me and into that kitchen. And I know you wouldn't drop it any time soon even if I say so again. So here, at least you'll have some shield of sort."_

Soonyoung smiles at the memory and pats the little hamster just above his belly. 

-  
Soonyoung was halfway through his war with the splattering oil (for Jihoonie!! He screams internally.) when he hears the door open and closes.

There were heavy steps and shuffling. Soonyoung leans on the kitchen island, waiting for him to emerge at the hallway.

Few more heavy steps and he appears. He still got his eyes closed but a scowl already evident on his face. Soonyoung meets him halfway, effectively blocking his way. Jihoon bumps into him and Soonyoung was quick enough to catch him from falling.

Jihoon opens his eyes to glare, adding a small stomp even. Soonyoung chuckles and proceeds to give him good morning forehead kisses. And like butter to a heated pan, Jihoon melts. He showers Jihoon with more kisses until the scowl turned into a pout and into a small smile after a few more.  
A hand tugs at the hem of Soonyoung’s shirt and albeit it was faint, it doesn’t go unnoticed. A silent request and Soonyoung thinks he doesn’t have the heart, never will, to refuse. So he smiles brightly, like the sun as Jihoon always notes, and indulges the other. Pulling him into a tight hug, he nuzzles his hair, “Ahhh good morning too, love.”

They stay there for a while, hugging each other tightly. If you were to ask him, Soonyoung would definitely say it’s one of his favorite times of the day. He firmly believes that a half-asleep Jihoon is the best. He turns all clingy and cuddly. None of the snarky remarks and shoving. He loves all of Jihoon but seeing his inner cinnamon roll unfold without hesitation is truly a sight Soonyoung would never get tired of. 

But of course, Soonyoung wouldn’t be Soonyoung if there’s no teasing.

"What are you wearing, hmm?" he asks. Not that he is complaining, he loves seeing Jihoon wear his clothes but it's fun. It’s the only time he gets away with it unscathed.

"Can't find."

"Yours is literally on the chair near the bed."

Jihoon whines and scrunches his face. Endearing is an understatement, Soonyoung thinks.

"More comf-" and jihoon nuzzles his face on his boyfriend's chest. 

\--

Soonyoung has been fidgeting on his seat for the past five minutes and Jihoon can’t stand it anymore. “What is it?”

“Uhm..” Soonyoung scratches his neck. A habit that Jihoon discovered eons ago which meant that Soonyoung is nervous. He hums, letting him know he’s listening.

“Did you..uhh,like...uhm the food…”

If Jihoon were to be honest, it ain’t the best. The rice was more greasy than he prefers, the bacon has burnt edges and the eggs were a little overcooked. He chews slower and stares at their table. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

Soonyoung beams, bright just like the sun during day and the stars at night. He smiles along, heart expanding into an unimaginable size. 

Yeah. Jihoon really does, food and beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years and I'm definitely rusty but thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
